Quien Diria
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: SongFic. Luego de una conversacion con Joe. Yamato reflecciona acerca de su relacion con su actual esposa llegando a la conclusion de ¿quien diria que el y ella terminarian juntos?


**Bueno hola a todas (os) los fans del MIMATO que visitan este espacio y se han tomado la molestia de clikear mi historia. Primero soy nueva en esto de escribir fics así que no sean muy duros con esta pobre historia, amo el MIMATO y espero seguir escribiendo más adelante, mas sobre Mimi y Yamato, estoy en total desacuerdo con el final de Digimon zero 2, para mí el Sorato es lo que no tiene fundamentos porque solo salen un par de abrazos (por no decir uno) que se casan y ya. Si quieren compartir opiniones del Mimato agréguenme a su Messenger y estaré gustosa de chat con otros fans. Ya que en mi país casi no hay. Por favor déjenme saber como les parece esta mini historia, tomatazos, elogios todo será bien recibido (mejor si es de los segundo), disculpen las faltas ortográficas, ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, aunque si alguien me los quiere regalar no me enfado.**

**Ya me pase como siempre, sin más preámbulos los dejo con este humilde intento de historia. **

*****************************************************************************

**Quién diría.**

-¡Demonios!, ya me retrasé.- decía un hombre rubio de 25 años de edad totalmente frustrado golpeando el volante de su coche. Y no era para menos había un tráfico del diablo en las calles de Tokio- De seguro se preocupará sigue muy sensible.

-¡Maldito Joe!- Porque habrá tenido que tardar tanto charlando con él.

Bueno maldecir a todo el mundo no era la mejor solución, o por lo menos no lo iba a sacar volando de ahí con rumbo a su casa, pero si reconfortaba y bastante. Que mas, valió la pena esa conversación que estaba pendiente desde hace cuatro años, cuando comenzó a salir con la que ahora es su esposa, Joe se había abierto de ellos e incluso su mirada estaba llena de rencor hacia él precisamente.

Aun recuerda lo que le dijo hoy:

_Flashback _

_En un consultorio de una prestigiosa clínica en Tokio estaban dos personas, una de ellas, el médico, alto de cabello azul y ojos castaños cubiertos por unas elegantes gafas, el otro un apuesto y elegante abogado de cabellera rubia y ojos azules._

_-Vaya Matt… como son las cosas y hoy estamos aquí conversando tranquilamente- dijo Joe._

_-Tomando en cuenta que antes de que te vayas a estudiar a Hokkaido en la última reunión a la que asististe casi me pegas- Respondió Yamato un tanto hostil y en guardia aun no sabía para que lo había llamado Joe_

_-Bueno tenía 22 años estaba enojado y celoso, no es fácil que te quiten a la chica de la cual estuviste enamorado por 10 años de tu vida- Respondió Joe nostálgico._

_-Yo no te quite nada no fue mi culpa enamorarme de ella, tu sabes que nunca fuimos muy apegados pero… así es esto del amor ¿no?_

_-Lo sé y también sé que mi actitud en estos años no ha sido la mejor, debí haber ido a su boda- Dijo Joe un tanto triste.- Pero no hubiera podido estar ahí sin romperte la cara_

_-Lo sé, pero igual Mimi se sintió muy triste por tu ausencia siempre te considero un gran amigo- Dijo Yamato._

_-Lo sé. Pero me parecía injusto que yo que siempre estuve al tanto de ella no le haya importado y tu si…_

_-Pero….- Iba a seguir pero Joe lo interrumpió._

_-Pero no te llame para eso sino para felicitarte me enteré que hace poco fuiste padre no es así.- Dijo en un tono muy feliz._

_-Ah… si gracias, es una niña muy bonita.- Dijo Yamato sin poder ocultar su asombro, digo hace rato le estaba reclamando_

_-Me imagino, con los padres que tiene no es para menos, un día de estos pasaré por ahí de visita en tu casa, quiero conocerla personalmente- Dijo mostrándole una sincera sonrisa.-Pronto seré padre también.- Le dijo_

_-Felicitaciones Joe, es lo más hermoso que puedes tener, pero discúlpame ya es tarde y si no voy Mimi se empezara a preocupar, tu sabes esta recién dada a luz.- dijo Yamato dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Estaremos esperando ansiosos tu visita.- Dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta y empezándolo a girar._

_El nunca tuvo problemas con Joe era él, el que se había alejado e incluso lo había agredido y justo cuando estaba antes de salir…_

_-Quien diría Matt…- _

_Susurro Joe estando de espaldas a Yamato el cual se había girado ante el susurro_

_-Quien diría que tu y Mimi, a pesar de ser como eran, tan distintos, como agua y aceite terminaran juntos. Cuídalas mucho Matt-_

_-Cuenta con eso, cuídate Joe. -_

_Y Yamato siguió su camino hasta el ascensor._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¡Que frustración!, mejor pondré algo de música siempre me relaja.-

Y con esos pensamientos prende la radio y escucha una tonada muy peculiar y casualmente el tráfico empezaba a fluir.

**Quién diría que el mink y la mezclilla**

**Podrían fundirse un día, quien diría**

**Tu caviar y yo tortilla, quien diría**

**Parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalías**

-Quien diría ¿eh?... Es cierto somos tan distintos siempre lo fuimos a decir verdad nadie pensó que terminaríamos juntos, digo todo el que me conoce jamás pensó que terminaría con ella, ni yo mismo incluso Sora se intereso en mi y se puede decir que tenemos más cosas en común, pero nunca sentí lo que siento por ella, y aun así no entiendo. Quién diría: "el rebelde y la princesa" no sonaba para nada bien.

**Tú vas al banco y yo prefiero la alcancía**

**Oigo Serrat y tú prefieres locomía.**

**Tu vas al punto yo voy por la fantasía**

**Parece que el amor no entiende de ironías**

No coincidíamos en nada absolutamente, ella decía si y yo no, ella blanco y yo negro pero ahora estamos casados hace dos años y lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida es al despertar ver sus ojitos color miel y sus bucles regados por la almohada, no había dormido tan bien desde que fuimos uno en cuerpo y alma.

**Quién diría, quien diría que son años**

**Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano**

**Quién diría, quien diría que lo importante**

**Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano**

**Si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía**

**Que bendición la mía**

**Despertar junto a ti cada día**

El día que le pedí que se casara conmigo y acepto me sentí tan feliz que en ese mismo momento fuimos a contárselo a los demás.

_Flashback:_

_Todos estaban reunidos en el parque puesto que era primero de agosto, ya no eran unos niños Joe tenía 22 años, Taichi y Sora 21, Izzy 20, Miyako 19, y los menores del grupo: Daisuke, Ken, Takeru y Hikari los últimos novios 18. Estaban esperando recibir la buena nueva de los chicos._

_-Hemos decidido casarnos.- Dijeron los dos casi a la vez y se rieron solos después de eso_

_Cabe recalcar que no todos se lo tomaron bien Joe fue el peor, ya que de no ser por Taichi y Takeru hubiera golpeado a Matt. _

_-Que sean muy felices- Dijo Sora antes de ir y abrazar a la pareja.- Perdón pero tengo algo que hacer.- Y así se marchó todavía sentía algo por Matt, pero estaba feliz de que él fuera feliz con o sin ella._

_-Gracias amiga.- Dijo Mimi muy contenta por la actitud de Sora, bastaba con Joe no sabría si seguir adelante si Sora tampoco lo aceptaba. _

_-Ishida…- Dijo Tai amenazante.- Cuídala o te mato.- Se echo a reír.- Hubieras visto tu cara.-Dijo Al notar como el rubio se fruncía, y se ponía en guardia.- Jajajaja.- Y así el resto de sus amigos se acercaron a felicitar a la joven pareja._

_-Cuida mucho a mi hermana.- Dijo Takeru abrazando a Matt._

_-Yo soy tu hermano.- Dijo Matt a su hermano fingiendo cierto aire de ofendido._

_-Pero ella es mi hermana.- guiñándole el ojo a su querida cuñada._

_-Que felicidad, ya era hora.- Decía Hikari_

_-Cuando es la boda.- Pregunto Izzy tan curioso como siempre._

_-En primavera.- Respondió Mimi muy feliz del brazo de su prometido._

_-Tendremos tiempo para planearlo todo y salga perfecto.- Dijo Miyako usando ese tono que asusta a cualquiera.- ¡A trabajar!- _

**Yo trovador y tu estudiante de economía**

**Tú con los números yo con la filosofía**

**Y aunque suene imposible en teoría**

**Al amor le importa poco las utopías**

El día de su boda fue una verdadera travesía para la pareja, invitados, pendientes, vestidos, pero con Miyako de dama de honor nada falto en esa boda. La luna de miel soñada en Paris, la noche de bodas perfecta, el matrimonio había empezado con buen pie.

El primer año de matrimonio fue estable, ambos terminamos nuestras carreras, yo de abogado y ella de diseñadora y estábamos despreocupados con respecto a al ámbito económico. Sora y Taichi estaban de novios y en planes de boda, mi hermano y Hikari con una relación muy fuerte y consolidada.

Cuando me enteré que sería padre no fue de la forma que hubiera querido pero…

_Flashback:_

_Estaba muy cerca el 7 de septiembre, el aniversario de tres años de matrimonio en la familia Ishida y Mimi tenía un regalo muy especial que darle a su marido, el cual no tenía la mínima idea de que sería._

_-Bueno ya está la cena y el regalo para Yamato.- Decía Mimi mientras ponía las velas sobre la mesa. En eso el timbre de la casa sonó._

_-Ya voy.- Gritó desde el comedor.-Yamato no debe llegar todavía, ¿Quién será?- _

_Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una grata visita._

_-Hola Meems, que bella estas.- Dijo Michael su amigo de América._

_-¡Michael!, que sorpresa. No te esperaba._

_-Lo sé, ese es el sentido de "visita sorpresa", Jajajaja.- Bromeo Michael._

_-Y a que se debe tu visita.- Cuestionó Mimi._

_-Vine a visitar a mi mejor amiga japonesa, en vista de que no pude asistir a tu boda, hace tres años, pero entiende mi papá insistió en que lo ayude y recién ahora me devuelve mi libertad.- Dijo Michael con aires de que su padre era un patrón estricto.- Pero quiere que me haga cargo de sus compañías y tengo que saber al respecto, Jajajaja.- Y por lo que veo hoy tenemos cena, algo huele delicioso._

_-Si es que hoy cumplimos tres años de casados Yamato y yo._

_-Bueno en ese caso creo que mejor me voy a mi hotel y te dejo a solas con tu esposo.- Dijo con picardía._

_-Me encantaría que cenaras con nosotros, tengo una noticia muy importante que darle a Yamato y quisiera que tú también te enteraras.- Dijo Mimi muy alegre, demasiado._

_-Y se puede saber cuál es esa noticia o tendré que esperar a que tu ¿marido llegue?_

_-Pues verás lo que pasa es…- Y se lo dijo muy bajito al oído.-Eso.- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Michael no terminaba de captar lo que escuchaba, hasta que reacciono._

_-Vaya Mimi no me lo esperaba, de ¿verdad? ¿Tu?_

_-Así es, y Yamato aún no lo puede saber así que mantengámoslo en secreto.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice._

_-No te preocupes princesa.- Y le dio un beso en su mejilla._

_Lo que no sabían era que Yamato había llegado temprano y solo había escuchado y visto las últimas frases de cada uno malinterpretándolo todo, y de paso había visto el beso en la mejilla. A eso agregarle que Tai le había invitado a "celebrar" tres años de amarre._

_-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí.- Decía Yamato entrando visiblemente molesto._

_-¡Yamato!, mi amor como estas.- Dice Mimi acercándose a darle un beso, pero…_

_-¡No te acerques! Yo como idiota vengo pensando la mejor forma de que pasar nuestro tercer aniversario y te encuentro con ese imbécil.- Se acerco a Michael y lo agarro por el cuello._

_-¡Yamato que estás haciendo!- Grito Mimi horrorizada.- ¡Detente!_

_-Lo defiendes ¿no?- Dijo dando a notar sus celos y coraje.- ¿Que será lo que el imbécil de Yamato no se puede enterar? - Dijo dándole un golpe en la cara.- Que su mujer tiene a otr…-_

_No dijo más ya que ahora fue Michael el que le devolvió el golpe._

_-¡Cállate imbécil!- Respondió el._

_-¿Pero contéstame que es lo que el idiota de Yamato no se puede enterar? Por lo menos ten la hombría de decírmelo en mi cara, vamos ¡dime!_

_-¡Que vas a ser padre animal!- Dijo y al ver como cambiaba la expresión de enfado a confusión y sorpresa que tenía Yamato aprovechó y lo tiró al piso.- Eso era lo que hoy te iba a decir Mimi y tu como un completo imbécil malinterpretaste.- Después se paro dejando a Yamato tirado en el piso con la misma cara de incredulidad._

_Al ver que la pelea término y la confesión que hizo Michael a Yamato, al verlo tirado en el piso sin reacción todo comenzó a darle vueltas, se sentía de verdad mal._

_-Yama…to.- Y todo se le desvaneció._

_El mismo se giro y la vio cayendo y sin saber como pero de un par de zancadas la alcanzo a agarrar antes de que toque el piso._

_-Mi…mi, ¡Mimi!, mi amor lo siento de verdad, anda cielo despierta, princesa perdóname, te amo Mimi.- Decía mientras la levantaba y la llevaba a la recamara_

_-¿Yamato donde ahí alcohol?-Preguntó Michael entrando a la recamara a Yamato, pero al ver que no respondía supuso que estaba asustado.-Tranquilo solo se desmayo es normal en los primeros meses y debido a lo que paso allí abajo fueron muchas impresiones para ella, estará bien solo hay que esperar que recupere la conciencia.-Dijo._

_Logrando que la preocupación y tensión en su cuerpo se fueran, para el también fue mucho para un solo día y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido arrodillado con la cabeza sobre la cama con su mano apretando la de ella y así quedándose profundamente dormido a lado de su esposa._

_-Bueno creo que tendré que buscar yo mismo ese alcohol.- Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido._

_Ya a la mañana siguiente Mimi despertaba y lo primero que sintió fue una mano agarrando fuertemente la suya, luego al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que era Yamato quien estaba durmiendo incómodamente a su lado, se veía muy tierno. Yamato sintió que algo se movía y presurosamente se levantó y al ver los ojos miel de su esposa se sintió más tranquilo._

_-Buenos días.- Dijo Yamato acercándose para besarla._

_-Buenos días.- Y Mimi se paro rápidamente evitando el beso, recordando lo que pasó ayer._

_-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto Yamato con una voz arrepentida, pero a la vez decidida._

_-Que me vas a decir, ya todo lo dijiste ayer ¿no es así?- Dijo dolida, muy dolida todavía.- O es que te falta algo más que agregarle a todo lo que me dijiste. Mimi ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas de dolor de recordar todo lo que le había dicho su esposo._

_-Perdóname….yo…- Iba a continuar cuando Mimi lo paro de una sola._

_-¿Perdóname? Yamato ¿perdóname? Después de todo lo que me dijiste ayer, de cómo me trataste, de cómo golpeaste a mi amigo, crees que con un simple "perdóname" será suficiente. Dijo ya llorando.-Me heriste, nos lastimaste… mucho. Termino dándole la espalda._

_-Se que no me merezco que siquiera me mires pero te amo tanto que malinterprete las cosas, fueron celos Mimi, celos de perderte.- Yamato hablaba muy bajo pero seguro.-Eres lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida.- La abrazo por detrás y acaricio su todavía plano abdomen.- Los amo por ustedes soy capaz de todo mataría de ser necesario, Mimi por favor amor ¿me perdonas? _

_-Yamato… yo no sé- Dijo Mimi. Dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a él._

_-¿Me amas?- Pregunto Yamato temiendo la respuesta y mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_-Sabes que si Yamato, lo sabes bien, y tengo una prueba de ello.- Dijo acariciándose el vientre._

_-Entonces perdona a este pobre celoso enamorado.-Dijo acercándose a ella, sintiendo su respiración contra la suya._

_- De acuerdo.-Dijo besándolo con ternura, fue un beso lleno de amor._

_-Te amo.-Dijeron ambos al unísono, e iban a besarse de nuevo cuando…_

_-Meems ya despear… Lo siento chicos.-Dijo sonrojándose al ver tan melosa escena.-Veo que ya arreglaron sus problemas, que bueno. _

Recordó con risa después de ese incidente Mimi le dio su obsequio que al abrirlo era unos escarpines color amarillo. Y eso hace un año, la noticia la dieron en el matrimonio de Takeru y Hikari, todos estaban muy felices, Tai y Sora también les dieron la misma noticia ellos se casaron un año después que ellos. A veces pienso en como seria la vida si me hubiera casado con Sora, seria monótona y aburrida por lo parecidos que somos en cambio con Mimi siempre hay algo nuevo, siempre ahí de que hablar, diferentes opiniones y puntos de vista.

**Dice la gente que tú y yo no hacemos compañía**

**Por ser agua y aceite que ironía**

**Si fuésemos iguales que apatía**

**No tendríamos de que hablar cada siguiente día**

-Ya falta poco, que bueno.-

Con Sora, bueno nos parecíamos ambos responsables y preocupados y eso fue lo que llevo nuestra relación a la rutina cotidiana, era demasiado perfeccionista, su carrera era todo, ella no necesitaba otro igual, sino alguien que la sacara de esa vida que le dé un poco de alegría, es exactamente lo que paso conmigo y Mimi, es como la rueda del Karma y eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen nunca creí en eso, hasta que Mimi me enseño que lo importante es aceptarnos como humanos que somos , con defectos y virtudes.

**Quién diría, quien diría que son años**

**Los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano**

**Quién diría, quien diría que lo importante**

**Es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano.**

Vaya ya estoy en mi casa y llegue a la conclusión de que no importa lo que pase existe un destino y ahí una persona especial esperándote, a lo mejor y ya la conoces pero aun así tardas en darte cuenta, cometiendo errores pero a la final la vida te reunirá con esa persona, lo importante es que aunque sea una ironía que se amen, no deberíamos considerarla asi, sino como bendición y la mía se llama Mimi.

**Si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía**

**Que bendición la mi**

**Despertar junto a ti cada día**

Entro a mi casa sin hacer ruido y me dirijo a mi recamara, encontrándola vacía, me asuste pero después voy a la recamara de al lado y ahí la encuentro parada al frente del cunero, la recamara está decorada con diferentes tonos de rosas y antes de llegar a donde que quería tropecé con un juguete que yo mismo compre. Pero finalmente llegue y abrasé mi esposa por la espalda.

-Ya se durmió.-Dijo mi hermosa esposa, arropando al pequeño angelito que tenemos.- Te estuvo esperando, duro mucho despierta quería despedirse de su papá.

-Seré el primero al que vea mañana.-Dijo para reclinarse y darle un beso en la frente revolviendo sus ondas rubias.- Vamos a descansar.

Salieron de la recamara de su hija con dirección a la de junto que era de ellos dos.

-Ya tiene tres meses, esa cosita.-Dijo Mimi viendo en un porta retrato dos fotos, una de ellas estaban en lo que parecía el hospital ella sentada y cargando un pequeño bultito rosa, a su lado Yamato parado observándola por encima del hombro y la otra una grande donde estaba solo su pequeña Misato, es esa foto se podían apreciar los azules ojos de su hija, como ella decía es un vivo retrato de Yamato en mujer y en chiquito.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó sentándose en la cama matrimonial

-Joe me citó y estuvimos charlando un rato.-Dijo Matt sabiendo que esa respuesta la iba a sorprender muchísimo y el imitando a su esposa y recostándose en la cama, invitándola a acostarse.

-¿Con Joe? ¿De verdad? De todas las personas con las que te imagine nunca pensé que estarías con el.-Dijo observando los azules ojos de su marido y aceptando su invitación a acostarse.

-Así es ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias.- Dijo Matt.-Y dijo que nos visitaría pronto.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno ya hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.-Dijo Mimi notoriamente emocionada.

-Muy feliz ¿no? Cuidado me estoy poniendo muy celoso.-Dijo Matt en tono entre broma y serio, abrazando a su mujer.

-Mientras no le pegues como a Michael.- Dijo Mimi acurrucándose en los brazos de su marido para poder dormir.- Te amo Yamato, te amo muchísimo.

-Yo también te amo Mimi, como no he amado ni amaré a nadie más.-Dijo acercándose a sus labios para besarla tiernamente.-Quien diría que se puede amar tanto a una sola persona.

**FIN**

*****************************************************************************

**Notas Finales:**

**Lo sé muy meloso y cursi espero sea de su agrado, generalmente nada de lo que hago me gusta, pero me dije tengo que hacer un MIMATO y publicarlo para saber. Déjenme reviews por favor nada les cuesta.**

**Agradecimiento especial a: xxhikaxx de no ser por ti aun no publicaría esto! Gracias tkkk!!.**

**Se despide:**

**Sakura Tachikawa**


End file.
